Truths of the Past
by Usagi Serenity Black Malfoy
Summary: Serena Remus pairing. Takes place when Remus is teaching as the DADA teacher. Draco learns who his real mother is. R
1. Chapter 1

Remus.

What would you say if I told you I was expecting? I'm sure you'd be thrilled; I am pregnant, this is why I'm not at school. I don't want you to come and find me. The baby isn't yours, I'm sorry. I couldn't bear for you to have see me with _his_ child. Please don't mention this to Sirius; he'd surely kill _him_. I understand if you don't want me anymore. That's why I have enclosed a ring which you gave me; our promise ring. Find another and be happy. You don't deserve me.

Love,

Serena Black

That's just a short chapter. Did I mention that own nothing? Well, Sailor Moon is Naoko Takeuchi's and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please drop me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena,

I could never stop loving you. Keep the ring, I still love you and want to make you my wife. I promised you I'd love you no matter what and I will keep that promise. Please, tell me where you are so that I can come see you. I'll be there for you through the pregnancy and the birth; Rena, I'll love the child as my own. You can't go through such a thing alone. Let me help you. Tell me where you are, please.

Your Lover,

Remus

Remus,

My love, I am at the Leaky Cauldron in room 6-17 A. Promise me you'll come alone.

Love,

Serena

I promise.

Remus

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nothing do I own, swear I on my life do I.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus walked calmly up the stairs to room 6-17 A. He raised his hand and knocked lightly. The door cracked open to reveal a very pale Serena, her belly pouching out ever slightly. She let Remus in and quickly shut the door behind him. Her eyes stayed locked on the floor. He placed his hand on her cheek causing her to look at him. He placed a small gentle, chaste kiss on her lips then pulled away.

"Serena, what is it?"

"Remus."

She broke down into tears. He enveloped her into his arms, lightly rubbing her back and whispering soft loving words into her ears. Her tears finally subsided. Remus sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"Serena, I'll love you no matter what. Who is the father?"

"I swear to you, I didn't give myself to him willingly; he raped me."

"Who, who raped you?" He growled startling the poor girl.

"Lucius . . .Malfoy."

"Serena this isn't your fault. I'll stay by your side no matter what you decide to do. I swear it."

They heard footsteps running away from her door. Remus followed Usagi to the door. They saw the retreating form of Sirius Black; her older brother by two years and best friend of Remus. He was running down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Remus. I asked you to come alone!"

"I did, I swear I did. Everyone's been so worried about you though. He must have found the letter. I'll go after him."

"I'm coming with you."

They had already started down the staircase and were soon outside on the streets of Hogsmeade. They saw Sirius running in the direction of the Shrieking Shack and chased after him.

"Sirius! Wait!" Serena called out desperately. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react like this."

"What are you going to do with the baby?"

"I don't know."

"Are you even sure that it's Malfoy's child?"

"He's right Serena, it could be ours."

"I know that this baby isn't ours because he rapped me while it was a full moon when you were gone to transform. He learned that you disappeared along with James, Peter, and you Sirius. He took that as an opportunity since I didn't have my 'guards' with me. That's how I know for sure."

"Let's go to Hogwarts, the three of us, and confront Lucius in front of the Headmaster."

"I can't."

"Sure you can." Sirius walked up to her.

"You're shaking, here." Remus took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. He pulled her against him to give her extra warmth.

"Want to here something exciting?"

"Sure Sirius." Serena stated through chattering teeth.

"Lilly and James are expecting their first child. She's about 9 weeks pregnant, right Remus?"

"Yeah. You and Lilly can do this together and I bet they'll even be best friends."

They had gone to Hogwarts; Dumbledore requested that Lucius come to his office, there he faced Serena, Remus, Sirius (who was very pissed and ready to just kill him), Professor McGonagall and a Professor in training, Severus Snape, a Slytherin co-heart with Lucius. Lucius was engaged to one Ms. Narcissa Black, sister to Serena and Sirius. She was also in Slytherin with Lucius and Severus. Albus Dumbledore along with the Minister of Magic, Barty Crouch Sr., had decided that Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black would raise the child after it was born.

Remus bought a small nice sized house not too terribly far from James and Lilly's house. Serena and Lilly would take outings together to Hogsmeade and they had become even closer during their pregnancies. Serena was being tutored by Remus, Sirius, Lilly, James, and Professor Dumbledore, who occasionally would come by to check on both women and drop off more schoolwork for Serena. It was nearing the end of Serena's pregnancy; Lilly had already had her little boy. She and James had named him Harry. Serena feared handing over her baby, but knew it was for the best. She gave birth to a son, Lucius had bee present during the birth. No one would allow him into the room. He had tried to start up an argument.

"She's giving birth to my child, Sirius. I know how that irks you. Shouldn't I be allowed into the room to watch my child's birth?"

"No."

"Why not, after all, Remus is only her fiancée. I am the child's father."

"Do you want to know why she is even having that child! I'll tell you why, because you raped her and got her pregnant!"

"She could have simply aborted the child and never had to do this."

"Serena couldn't abort the child! She told me she could never kill a child that it had every right to live; even if the child was yours! Are you happy now Lucius? Are you satisfied that you hurt my sister! My baby sister?"

"What am I Sirius?"

"You're just a whore, if you don't care what he did to your own twin sister then you don't have the right be considered family! He raped your own sister and you still are flippant about loving such a man. He'll only use you for sex; he'll just want you as a fuck toy! He doesn't love you."

"Don't say that! Just because you don't have anyone to love gives you no reason to take it out on us!"

"Sirius."

"What James?" He bit at his close friend.

"Serena wants you to come in."

"Alright."

He entered the room. Lucius leaned off the railing to come into the room. Narcissa followed him.

"Oh no. You two aren't allowed to enter, only family and friends."

"But James, I am family, she's my sister."

"Not the way you've been acting lately. By the way Narcissa, your brother is right. Lucius didn't even try to defend you or his so called 'love' for you."

With that James shut the door right in her face. She turned to Lucius tears in her eyes. He held her in a loose hug.

"Why didn't you defend me?"

"Because I knew you could defend your self and make a good case. Besides, Potter and the lot of them are just jealous of our love."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\. Inside the room

Serena lay propped up against the headboard with a mound of pillows behind her. A tiny baby clutched lovingly in her arms as he nursed from his mother. Sirius walked over to see his youngest sister holding the child. He had never felt happier and sadder at the same time. His sister was going to hand her firstborn over to the father, not willingly, but instead of something the divination teacher and Serena had seen in a crystal ball. If she were to keep the child it would become just like he-who-must-not-be-named.

Serena couldn't believe what she had seen and didn't want to either. She wanted to keep the child, raise it as hers and Remus', keep him from Lucius' harshness, and protect him from the world. Serena and everyone knew that if the child were to be raised by Lucius, which he was, he would wind up hating all non-magical people, a.k.a. Muggles; especially the ones that were invited to Hogwarts.

Serena held her baby boy and kissed his patch of hair on his soft head. Tears sprang up in her eyes. She reluctantly handed the baby to Dumbledore. He saw her tears, despite her attempts to hide them from everyone in the room. Lucius stood outside waiting for his child. When he saw it was a boy he smiled heartily. All occupants in the room heard his chided voice as he was offered the baby.

"Excellent. Serena bore us a son on the first try. Come Narcissa, lets go home."

They left without any other words. Serena could no longer hold back her tears. Remus held her close to him and felt her hands gripping his shirt tightly. Lilly walked out to check on their son. Sirius held her from the other side sitting on her bed. James showed the Minister and Dumbledore to the door and thanked them for coming. Lilly came back in carrying Harry who was cooing softly. Serena's tears had subsided finally; Remus was still latched onto her holding her closely feeling her body calm instantly upon seeing little Harry Potter.

"You want to hold him Sere?"

"Thank you Lilly." Serena took Harry who clapped his chubby little hands together. "Hey there Harry. Did you know you always make me smile?"

He looked at her sideways and laughed at her. Serena held the baby boy close to her and smiled. Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began making faces at him over her shoulder. Time passed quickly and Serena was too begin her final year at Hogwarts. She had to finish the rest of her 7th year at school. She hadn't been able to accomplish much during the pregnancy. She gained back her position as Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch and Prefect for Slytherin. She wasn't quite sure she could handle going back to school so soon and didn't think she was ready for any of this and tried to convince the Marauder's to not make her go back to school. She failed miserably; not even Lilly was on her side saying that an education would be the best for her and Remus' family that they would be starting once they got married.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/

That's it for this chapter. Please review. Let me know what you think. Again; I own neither Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena sat in her room quietly. She had been given her own private room by request of the Marauders and Dumbledore agreed without a second thought. Serena tried to argue her way out of it but it didn't happen. All she wanted to do was be treated normal, not like someone who was weak and had to be protected. She had finished all of her work and began to ready for bed. Serena returned to her room in her pajamas and placed her books in her bag. Professor McGonagall come walking up the stairs and knocked gently on her door.

"Come in."

"Serena, dear, you have visitors. Would you like to see them up here or in the common room?"

"Who is it?"

"Some dear friends of yours. Where would you like to meet with them?"

"Can I meet with them up here so that I don't have to be bothered by the other Slytherins?"

"Of course dear, I'll bring them right up."

Serena began to arrange her room and give her company room. She straightened the blankets on her bed and sat on top of her covers. A few seconds later she heard an angry voice followed by footsteps stomping up the stairs to her room. A sharp knock resounded on her door. They didn't wait for a reply and barged in.

"Make sure to keep Mr. Black away from the other Slytherins, he isn't quite friendly to them."

"Especially when they're making comments about my sister." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

Serena stifled a giggle as McGonagall stormed out of the room muttering under her breath about insubordinate graduates. Lilly sat on the bed beside Serena and held Harry's little hands as he tried to stand. He gave up and was satisfied with chewing on his mother's fingers. James sat beside Lilly, Sirius beside James (both are sitting cross-legged), and Remus sat against the headboard holding Serena from behind. They fell into conversation about how her school year was going.

"Tomorrow's the first game of the Quidditch season, you're all coming, right?"

"Of course we are." Lilly smiled happily at her.

"We wouldn't miss our Captain slash Seeker, now could we?" James picked on her frequently about being the Seeker for Slytherin because she usually let him get the Snitch; mostly because she didn't care if the Slytherin team won or lost.

"You realize if you get hurt I'll pumble whoever hurt, right?"

"Sirius, must you play the big brother card, you're not in school any longer; however, you did leave a lasting fear on most of the students." Serena stated coolly.

"Rena, tell me this, do you think it would be possible for us to still root for Gryffindor and Slytherin, only for you of course, and not offend anyone?"

"I wouldn't mind, but the rest of the team and the other schools might mind a lot. You never cared what anybody else thought before so why does it matter?"

"Thanks. Professor Dumbledore told us we could stay here with you tonight if we wanted."

There was a harsh knock at the door and Severus Snape entered her room. His eyes grew large as he looked at the occupants of the room.

"What are you four doing in Ms. Black's room? You all graduated three years ago."

"We were given permission to stay the night and attend the Quidditch game." James retorted nonchalantly.

"I think it'll be smashing, don't you Remus?"

"Loads Sirius, especially since its Slytherin versus Gryffindor."

"Behave you three."

"Looks as if Serena is still playing referee between all of our fights." Snape snickered at them. "Don't keep our Captain up to late or she'll be dead tired and unable to see the snitch. Maybe that's what you want, who am I to know. Good night." He shut the door behind him.

"He makes me so mad!"

"Pompous ass, thinks he's smarter than us just 'cause he's a Professor now."

"Come on guys. He's my Potions teacher now. He gave us a shit load of homework and I'm dead tired. Can we go to bed and just talk in the morning?"

"Sure thing. Night Serena." James and Lilly called out their good nights and drifted off into sleep.

"Good night Sere, can't afford to not have a drowsy seeker now can they?"

"They need all the help they can get. Night Sirius."

"Night Remus."

"And a good nights sleep be to you my fair haired little Slytherin."

"Good night my handsome little werewolf of a Gryffindor."

"I love you Rena."

"And I love you Remy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\. Next Morning: Saturday 6:45 a.m.

Serena stretched lazily in her bed. She looked over and saw her companions from last night tangled up in the sheets. A stifled giggle escaped her lips causing the others to awake. Remus pulled her closer to his body; he had somehow lost his shirt in the middle of their night's sleep and was now half naked.

"Good morning Serena."

"Morning guys, Lilly. Hey Harry, you're already awake as usual."

"Good morning my handsome men. Sere, do you want to hold Harry for me for a minute?"

"Sure, let me see what time it is."

She glanced over at the clock and jumped out of bed. She stripped out of her pajamas and into her jeans, t-shirt, bra, and tennis shoes. All the men sat in a stupor at how fast she could change out of her pajamas and back into her normal clothes for Quidditch.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"It's time for breakfast, after breakfast I have to go to a meeting for Prefects, and then I have to go and talk to my team."

"What time is your meeting?" Sirius asked while yawning.

"At 7:15, plus, I still have to find Severus and turn in my report because I forgot to last night because I had some guests."

"Rena, calm down. You still have time for breakfast, let us get dressed and we'll come and sit with you at the Slytherin table."

"Are you sure that's a good idea for you to sit with me at the Slytherin table, all them know you were Gryffindors when you were here."

"So, if they start anything it's not like the Professors can deduct house points."

"Yes they can. They'll take double points from Slytherin because you are my guest; besides that, you were all once students here and know the rules so they give you some form of punishment, trust me."

"Fine. Let's go."

Sirius wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black Led Zepplin t-shirt. James wore a pair of jeans with a button down shirt with gold and red plaid design. Lilly also wore a pair of jean capris and light blue tank top covered up by a darker blue jacket. Remus, also wearing jeans, wore a plain dark blue, tight chest fitting, long sleeve shirt.

"You're just trying to scream that you love Muggles, don't you?"

"Is that a problem sis?"

"No, not at all, just saying it'll surely draw a lot of attention."

"Betcha half of 'em don't even know who Led Zepplin are."

"Probably. Let's just hope that I don't get jumped for letting James wear that shirt near any Slytherin." Lilly said quietly.

"More so, they don't start any fights. I don't want to have to break them up."

There was a light rapping upon the door. Severus appeared in the door way looking rather cross.

"So you've decided that it's alright to play hooky and hang out with your Gryffindor friends, eh?"

"What do you mean Severus?"

"The time is 7:30. We've been waiting on you to start the meeting."

"How can that be? My clock says 6:55, is it that far behind?"

"It must be, now come Serena, don't want to make your fellow Prefects mad now, do we?"

The duo rushed down the stairs, out the Slytherin common room, and into the prefect lounge. Serena opened the door and tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry for being late, my clock is slow."

"Dear Serena, what are you talking about?" Dumbledore lead her to the couch to allow her to catch her breath and to sit.

"Seve—I mean, Professor Snape told me that it was 7:30 and that I was late for the meeting with the other Prefects."

"Oh dear, no, you're not late at all. In fact, you're the first Prefect here."

"What? But Professor Snape said . . ."

"He was only to let you know that we would be in here instead of the library like we had originally planned."

"Ohh."

"Don't be too mad dear little Serena. I had to think of a way those Gryffindors wouldn't follow you like lost little puppies."

"If you don't mind Headmaster, may I go get my friends and return here for the meeting after I eat?" She asked sending daggers towards Snape.

"Of course, oh, and ask James or one of the boys if they would mind doing the commentary for this Quidditch match. We haven't found anyone yet."

"Sure thing Headmaster."

Breakfast went by with out troubles. Serena went to her meetings and the Marauders made their way to the Quidditch field. Sirius and Remus were going to do the announcing together since they didn't think it was fair for just one of them to do it. James had used the excuse that he would only be following the seekers; which was true since that's what he had been.

The Slytherin took the field and were greeted by an enormous cheer from the Slytherin team. Serena looked over to the teachers box when she heard three very loud males and one female scream: "Go Serena!" She had turned red and continued her way to the middle of the field next to Snape. The captain from Gryffindor shook hands with Serena.

"Lets have a clean game. On my mark, 3-2-1."

No sooner than had Snape had said one; all the players were in the air doing their assigned job. Serena had caught sight of the snitch and was chasing after it. One of the Gryffindor beaters saw this and aimed a bludger at her. The crowd watched as it made contact with her side. There was a collective gasp as she and her broom spun around. Some how she had managed to stay on her broom. As soon as she had been hit she heard three people yelling and screaming.

"Foul! Foul! I call a foul, Gryffindor fouled against Slytherin keeper." Snape shouted loudly.

"You can't hit a girl! That's not right!" Remus screamed.

"Especially my baby sister! I don't care if you are a Gryffindor like me, I'll pound you if you hit her again." Sirius was playing the big brother card again.

She flew her broom over to the teachers box. They all jumped up to check on her. She quieted them down and spoke softly.

"I'm fine. It's all just part of the game. Now chill you two, and quit playing the big brother card and fiancée card. I can take care of myself."

Serena had caught sight of the snitch again and chased after it. The snitch was just a hair away from her fingertips and was about to go through the goal. She reached out and jumped catching the snitch. She quickly reached out and grabbed the goal post and hung from it. Sirius had sent her broom to her once the game was over. The Slytherin House and team surrounded her, hoisting her onto their shoulders. She winced at a steadily growing pain in her ribcage.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

"I'm okay. I think I just bruised my ribs when the bludger hit me. I'll be okay."

From atop the Slytherin box stood a figure draped in a black cloak.

"Indeed you will. I shall see to it that everything you hold dear to you is taken away. Starting with that stupid Potter and his whore of a wife Lilly. Then you'll see the light and come to me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Wow. Did you know that typing with a sprained wrist hurts a lot? Oh well, just thought you guys should know. I still don't own anything; Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. REVIEW! F.Y.I. Serena is NOT Sailor Moon in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the school year went by without any qualms or quarrels. Slytherins won the House cup and the Quidditch cup. Serena had broken some ribs during the first game. The end of the school year came quickly and graduation was upon them. Serena had finished as one of the top students in that year. That day after graduation she moved in with Sirius and Remus. They had been planning their wedding. Lilly was to be the matron of honor and Sirius was to be the best man. James was giving Serena away.

Serena stood at the back of the church, arms locked with James waiting to marry her love, Remus Lupin. Today was the day she was going to marry him and be known as Serenity Black Lupin. A broad smile was plastered on her face. As she and James began down the aisle she saw Lucius sitting behind Snape. Narcissa was at his side holding her, no, their son now. They had sent her a letter telling her they had named him Draco Lucien Malfoy. She tore her eyes away from them and looked to Remus. He could see her tears and knew her thoughts. James kissed her head and sat beside Dumbledore.

The ceremony was beautiful. They were bound in matrimony to the Muggle and Wizarding world now. Remus never hesitated once the words were uttered. He kissed her fully on the lips letting all occupants know that he would never leave her side and that he loved her. They headed back to the school for the reception. Everyone they had been to school with congratulated them. Severus wished them a happy life and left. He drug Lucius and Narcissa away with him so they couldn't disturb her happy day. Once they were outside Lucius began to yell at Severus.

"Draco is still inside."

"I'll go get him." He headed back inside.

Serena had felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see little Draco staring up at her with his big blue eyes. She picked him up and looked at Remus. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. Severus walked in and saw how she held the child and knew that she would be a good mother.

"Where's your father Draco?"

"Serena."

"Severus, where's Lucius?"

"He's outside."

"He just left Draco inside? What kind of father is that monster?"

"Sirius, please."

"I'll take him to Lucius. Come Draco." He turned to leave. "Serena, I just think you have the right to know, Lucius made me Draco's godfather. If you ever would like to see pictures of him just let me know and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Severus. Can you believe he and Harry are almost a year old now?"

"Serena."

"I'll be fine guys, you worry about me too much. Let's mingle."

The people eventually dwindled down till it was only the Professors and the Marauders. Serena, Remus, and Sirius headed back to their house and prepared for bed. They had opted to not go on a honeymoon because of the threat against Lilly, James, and Harry from Voldermort. Serena kept in contact with Lilly everyday. The couple had made Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper. One day Serena had been trying to call Lilly all day but she never answered. She grew worried as the day progressed. She convinced Sirius to go and check on Peter. He wouldn't let her go with him for fear of danger. He came running back to the house out of breath, eyes wide.

"What is it Sirius?"

"Lilly and James are dead. Peter is missing."

"No. This can't be true. I don't believe it, I have to see it for myself."

"Serena! Come back."

She ran all the way to Lilly and James' house only to find it destroyed and their lifeless bodies lying on the ground. She looked all over the house for Harry but couldn't find him. Fear consumed her as she ran back to her house. When she arrived she saw Hagrid taking off on Sirius' motorcycle holding a bundle in his arms. Sirius stood arms at his side, wand in his hand. She walked up to him and took his hand in hers.

"Sirius, where's Harry?"

"Dumbledore is giving him to his Aunt and Uncle."

"But they're Muggles. They don't understand us."

"I know. Hagrid wouldn't give him to me, said it was orders from Headmaster Dumbledore and the Ministry that he should go to next of kin."

"No. Sirius, we have to do something."

"Harry is probably safer with the Dursley's rather than any Witch or Wizard."

"Sirius! They're really dead!"

He held her close and let her cry. He walked her inside and sat down on the couch. Everyone outside was rejoicing except for them. Voldermort had been vanquished, but at the expense of their dear friends and their child had been left parentless. Serena had cried herself to sleep on Sirius' chest. He laid her down on the couch and covered her up. He kissed her temple and scribbled down a note. He left without glancing back to look at his sister.

Remus came in the house hours later. His spirits were lifted because Voldermort had been destroyed. He walked over to the couch and kissed Serena full on the lips; startling her awake.

"It's a good day for witches and wizards everywhere. Come on Serena. Sirius! Let's go get Lilly and James and celebrate!"

"Remus." Her voice was small.

"What Serena, have you not heard the news? Voldermort has been destroyed. Let's go celebrate!"

"Celebrate WHAT! The death of our closest friends, or the fact that Harry is parentless and is now living with Muggles, or perhaps the fact that the Ministry is pointing the finger at Sirius for the death of James and Lilly? Maybe you'd like to celebrate the fact that every death eater can now get off with the fact that they can blame their actions on Voldermort, who is now dead, by saying he used one of the unforgivable curses on them? I'm sorry if I don't see what there is to celebrate!"

She broke down into tears and fell to her knees. Remus enveloped her into a hug and picked her up. He carried her upstairs to their room and curled up next to her on the bed. They stayed like that till they fell asleep. The Ministry came barging in their house demanding that they tell them where Sirius Black was.

"He's not here." Remus held Serena close to him.

"Then where is he?"

"We don't know."

"He went looking for Peter Pettigrew, he's missing too. He was James and Lilly's secret keeper."

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind, but we're placing two men outside your door."

Three hours later their phone rang. Serena answered it.

"Hello?"

"Serena, listen closely. I've found Peter; he was talking to some former death eaters about how he killed the Potters. I'm going after him alone; if you and Remus want to help you can. I'm in the Muggle town just outside Hogsmeade."

"I'm coming, I want to interrogate that dirty rat. Remus is trying to convince the Ministry to allow you to raise Harry. See you in a few."

Serena walked calmly out of the door but was stopped by the two men.

"Where are you going Mrs. Lupin?"

"Remus called me and asked me to get a few things from the store in town. I'll be right back."

"Of course."

She pulled her denim jacket closer to her body. She was wearing a skintight pink shirt, blue jean flares, and tennis shoes. She quickened her pace as she reached the town. She found Sirius; Peter was backed into a corner. Everyone was staring at him. Peter smirked when he saw Serena was there and shouted out.

"You killed Lilly and James!"

"Liar!"

There was a large cloud of smoke that formed around him. Nothing was left of Pettigrew but his finger. Sirius was laughing hysterically.

"NOO! Sirius! Let me go." She looked to see Severus holding her back.

"Calm down Serena."

"Let me go Severus! I have to get to him."

"So he can kill you too? I don't think so. Dumbledore and the Ministry wanted me to follow you to prevent you from getting hurt."

"SIRIUS! RUN!"

"Serena. Let go of her Snape." Just then some people arrived and began to drag Sirius away and wipe the others minds.

"SIRIUS! He didn't kill James and Lilly! I swear it! He was with me, I swear it."

Her knees gave out from under her; the only thing keeping her standing was Severus' hold on her. He scooped her up and carried her back to her house. The Ministry and Dumbledore were waiting inside the living room for them to arrive. Remus sat on one of the chairs, his hands imbedded in his hair. Severus opened the door and set Serena on the ground. She took a look around the room. Dumbledore approached her.

"We're extremely sorry Serena."

"NO! I don't want to hear it!"

She ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room. Remus stood numbly and walked towards the stairs. He looked up at their door and quickly to the other people in the room.

"She just needs time. He was the only family she had left. Surely you understand?"

"Of course. We'll leave you two alone. Come Severus."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No pun was intended on the "interrogate the dirty rat" when she was talking about Pettigrew. I had to put that in there. I don't know why. Let me know what you think of this story. I've been writing while I've been at home sick over the weekend. I'll be okay. . That's how I feel pretty much. I still don't own anything. I just deeply love SM and HP.


	6. Chapter 6

12 Years later

I had grown up never knowing the truth about my parents. The Dursley's had told me that they had been killed in a car wreck and that's how I had gotten the scar on my forehead. Then one day I received a letter from Hogwarts excepting me into the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Uncle Vernon didn't want me to go; Aunt Petunia didn't want me going either. In the end I won out because Hagrid came after me to take me to Diagon Alley to gather my supplies for the beginning of term. School started on the first of September; Hagrid had also told me that it was like a boarding school witch meant no Dursley's for a whole school year. I am now in my third year of Hogwarts. It was an exciting train ride to Hogwarts to say the least. I had been attacked by a Dementor and had passed out. I woke to see the man gone and the woman who was sitting with him, well; I had my head in her lap on the floor.

/. Narrator's P.O.V.

Harry looked around the compartment and saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. He looked up to see the blonde woman who had been sitting beside the man. He started sit up when the compartment door swung open to reveal the man.

"Ah. Good, you're alright aren't you Harry?"

"He's fine Remus. Come on Harry."

"How do you know his name?"

"I'm your new Professor, I'll be teaching your DADA class this year. My name is Remus Lupin, you'll will have to call me Professor Lupin; not by my choice of course. This is my wife, Serena."

"I haven't see you since you were a baby Harry."

"We went to school with your parents. You look just like your father."

"He has his mother's eyes though. I expect you to be extremely careful with Sirius on the loose."

"Of course."

The compartment door swung open to reveal a fair-haired blue-eyed boy about Harry's age. His eyes locked onto Harry who had just gotten onto one of the seats.

"Heard you fainted Potter."

"Malfoy, this is our new DADA Teacher."

"Nice. We'll continue this chat latter Potter."

He exited the room quite quickly; with his two cronies following closely behind him. All the students wore smirks on their faces.

"Who was that boy?" Remus asked the question sensing Serena wanting to ask them.

"Draco Malfoy. He's in Slytherin." Harry stated bluntly.

"The rottenness Slytherin of them all." The black haired boy whispered.

"He's on the Quidditch team for Slytherin; he's their seeker." The boy with flaming red hair said wit disgust.

"Harry is a much better seeker than him. He's the seeker for Gryffindor." The girl with bushy brown hair smiled at Harry.

"Why don't you tell us all your names?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl with bushy hair said.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is my baby sister Ginny." The flaming red haired boy said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"We should be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes."

"I'll see you around school. Come on Serena."

"Goodbye. It was a pleasure to meet you."

/. Front of the Train.

"Did you see him Remus?"

"Yes."

"He looks just like Lucius."

"He only has his hair color. He has your eyes and the same smirk you give me all the time when you're right about something. Let's just worry about getting settled in."

"Okay. I'm going to find Severus when we get there and catch up on what I've missed."

"Don't dwell on the past, you know how the Dementors are."

"I know. Can you believe he actually escaped from Azkaban?"

"No, leave it to your brother though."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"He'll find a way to get back to you and get whatever he's after."

"Yeah. You think Harry knows the truth about Sirius?"

"Sure he does, how could he not know that Sirius killed his parents."

"I'm telling you that isn't the truth!"

"We'll talk about this in our room. Look, the same as last time we saw it when we went to school here. I love you Serena."

"I love you too Remus."

They shared a chaste kiss and exited the train. A man with a white beard and a woman wearing emerald robes stood outside the train waiting for them. Serena threw herself into the man's arms and hugged him tightly. He returned her hug. She shook hands with the women while Remus shook hands with the man and then he shook hands with the woman.

"Come Serena, Remus. I'll show you to your room. McGonagall has to sort the first years."

"Okay Professor Dumbledore."

"You can call me Albus now dear."

"It feels too weird to call you that."

"If it makes you feel more comfortable then you can call me that."

"So how's Harry been doing so far?"

"He's had two encounters with Voldermort."

"What?" Remus almost dropped the luggage.

"Are you sure Professor?" Serena gasped.

"Yes. His first year he was searching for the Sorcerer's Stone and had an encounter wit Voldermort when Voldermort was looking for it; last year everyone thought that Harry was the heir of Slytherin and had to fight a memory that Tom had left behind. He wound up fighting the Basilisk and helped out Ginny Weasley. Ah, here is your room."

"Thank you Albus."

"You're quite welcome. Just come to the Great Hall when you get done settling in."

They unpacked their clothes and made their made. Serena plopped down on the bed and stretched. Closing her eyes she began to think what could happen this year. She felt the bed sink and opened her eyes. She saw Remus sitting beside her looking at her with the happiest smile that she had seen on his handsome in eleven years. She leaned up on her elbow and looked at him.

"What?"

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Thank you Remus. You look really handsome with that nice big smile on your face. If I'm not mistaken that's the same smile that was on your face when I told you I was pregnant with your child."

"It is? Oh well, we should probably head towards the Great Hall."

"Yeah. Remus, do you still want another child?"

"If you do."

"Ok. I'll talk to Severus about making you that potion, ok?"

"Sure."

When they entered the Great Hall it was still quit empty except for some teachers. Serena skipped up to the table and taped a man with greasy black hair on his shoulder. He turned around to see Serena with a large smile on her face.

"Hi Severus! It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. Lupin."

"Snape."

"Don't get to friendly you two or the world will explode!" Serena was up to being sarcastic again.

"Nice to see you again. How is that child of yours?"

"He's fine. I have a question for you Severus."

"Lucius was quit angry when he heard you had a child of your own. The look on his face was quit priceless; especially when he heard you and Lupin would be here."

"Severus?"

"Yes Serena?"

"Can you make a potion for me?"

"For you or for Lupin?"

"Well, more the sanity of my mind and for Remus. Will you, please?"

"Why not, it will give me some practice for this year. Every full moon, correct?"

"Yes. Thank you Severus."

"Here come the students. We should probably take our seats. Stop by my office later, I have some thing to tell you."

"Okay."

The sorting went by and all the students were anxious to eat. Dumbledore gave his beginning of term speech. Food appeared on the table and the students dug in and hate hungrily; some more than others. Serena giggled as Severus began to tell her things that had happened the past two years involving Harry. The meal carried on.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table occasionally glancing up at the teacher's table. A certain blonde would catch his eye. She looked so happy and carefree. Her smile was beautiful. He couldn't remember where he had seen her before but her knew he had seen her. Ron poked Harry to get his attention. He turned quickly to look at Ron and Hermione, who giggling at the look on Harry's face.

"You spaced out there for a minute Harry; are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"She's too old for you Harry."

"I wasn't looking at her like that Fred."

"She's not much older than us though Fred."

"Really?" Hermione asked with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah Hermione."

"I mean look at her, she's so young."

"I know where I've seen her guys!"

"Where Harry?" Ron looked up from his food; mouth full.

"In the photo album of my mum and dad that Hagrid gave me. She's standing beside my mom holding me. They were here at the school, during her graduation. I'll show you guys later."

"Are serious?" Ron still had food in his mouth.

"Yeah."

"Blimey!" Fred all but screamed.

"She can't be that old, can she?" George slapped his forehead.

"Do you know her maiden name? We could find out what she did when she was a student here at Hogwarts. This is so exciting!"

"I just met her today 'Mione. How could I possibly know more about her than you do?"

"I was just saying maybe we could find out; you know?"

"Yeah, I might not have to live with the Dursleys anymore."

"Wicked." The twins breathed together.

Dumbledore stood from his seat and quieted the hall. He raised his hands and looked out at the vast sea of students. All eyes were upon the head table.

"Good, now, as you can see you have two new faces here at Hogwarts. They were both once students here. Professor Lupin will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts. He and his wife, Serena, will be living here with us this year. I expect the utmost respect out of all of you." He sent a look towards the Slytherin table and at the Weasley twins. "Now, off to bed. You have a full exciting first day of term. Good night."

With that the gold plates vanished the students began to exit the Great Hall. Serena watched for a signal from the rest of the teachers as what to do. Severus placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him with a soft smile. She turned to Remus and whispered softly into his ear that she would meet him their room after she had talked to Severus. The pair exited the Great Hall and made their way to the dungeons where his office was located. The walked in silence all the way to his office and entered. He motioned for her to sit. She sat down on top of his desk while he was seated behind the desk.

"I just thought you might like to meet Draco; I've arranged for him to come here."

"Oh." She slid off the desk into a standing position beside Severus; to make it look like they were discussing something.

"I take it he's in Slytherin."

"Just like his father. He's the seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, just like his mother. They're planning on making him the captain when he's old enough. Lucius is pushing him to become a death eater."

"I don't want to hear that Severus."

"I know you don't Serena. I was just thinking that if his suspicions are confirmed he might not choose to be a death eater."

"What suspicions are you talking about?"

"He doesn't believe Narcissa is his mother. He told me in private that he remembered a woman holding him in a big white dress when he was a baby. He described her to me; blonde hair and his color blue eyes with a very pretty smile."

"Severus does that mean . . ."

"That he's remembering you? Most likely, yes."

There was a hard knock upon the door.

"Come in."

A boy with very light blonde hair walked in, his eyes were so blue. Tears stung the back of Serena's eyes. She pushed them back as to not draw attention to herself.

"Draco, nice to see you again. This is Serena Lupin; she went to school with your father and I. She was the Slytherin Captain and seeker, she was also a Prefect and once the head girl."

"Hello."

"Hello Draco."

He kissed the back of her hand. 'What the hell was that?' Draco thought inwardly. He sat down in the chair adjacent to Severus.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about Professor Snape?"

"Do you remember the dreams you told me about last year?"

"Yes."

"Have they continued?"

"Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"I know who your mother is."

"My real mother?" His eyes grew large with excitement.

"Yes Draco. It isn't the right time though, I'll tell you later on."

"I'm here right now! Why can't you tell me?"

"Because the time is not right, now back to the Slytherin dorms. I expect to see you in Potions class in the morning."

"Yes Professor. Good night Professor, Mrs. Lupin."

"You can call me Serena, Draco."

"Alright Mrs. Serena. Good night."

Serena left right after Draco had exited Severus' office. They discussed when they would give Lupin the potion. She walked to her room quietly in thought. She opened the door and found Remus already in bed waiting on her. She shut the door and changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers. Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into his embrace.

"What did Snape want?"

"Draco has been having dreams."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Not dreams about our wedding when I held him. He doubts that Narcissa is even his mother. He tells Severus everything. Draco doesn't even know that Severus is his godfather."

"I guess it's a good thing that he should know the truth. Let's go to sleep."

/\/

So, there's Chapter six for you. Please let me know what you think. My bf is bugging me to hurry up and go out with him. Haha. He doesn't understand. Oh well. He's good to me, that's all that counts. I have no right to SM or HP, nut I am thankful that their creators allow us to become creative and twist their work in make it a story of our own from our imaginations.


End file.
